No Love
by Agony'sPain
Summary: The incident with Red X was far worse. Robin had almost crossed the line, pushing his friend into great danger. He now had to regret for his every decision made when Starfire was severely injured, Slade was still one the loose with the chips, the Titans had lost faith in their leader. Worse than that, his loyalty was questioned and everyone turned their back to him.


_**Summary:**_ The incident with Red X was far worse. Robin had almost crossed the line, pushing his friend into great danger. He now had to regret for his every decision made when Starfire was severely injured, Slade was still one the loose with the chips, the Titans had lost faith in their leader. Worse than that, his loyalty was questioned and everyone turned their back to him. He was abandoned, hated and forgotten. What would happen eventually?

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Teen Titans, but I wish I did.

_**Warning: **_This story will be pretty much depressing. Basically, there's only pain and sorrow in this one. So if you are looking for a humorous fanfic, I guess mine is not what you're looking for, sorry.

**Chapter 1**

Robin fell harshly to the ground, gasping for breath. He couldn't believe that he was losing the life-and-death fight. Heavily, but determinedly, he stood up _"I can't lose, I have to get the chips back." _His mind raced back to how betrayed the Titans looked, how wounded Starfire's voice sounded as he thought so.

Slade's getting the chip was his fault. Red X was supposed to be a perfect cover, a perfect plan, but in the end, that perfect cover had backfired him.

At this point, he didn't know if he could get the chips back with him being in once piece. He was so tired, tired from the lack of sleep, tired from the beating he had been receiving, tired of his own lies… Not to mention, he had got so many bruises, cuts, gashes and even fractured ribs, he was in no condition to continue the fight.

_You can't fail, you can't, you are not allowed to lose._

"Now now Robin, I thought you were better, is this really all you got?" Came Slade's mocking voice.

"AAGGHHH" Robin angrily answered by lunging himself at the criminal but was thrown behind by a roundhouse kick. He tried to stood up but collapsed on the floor instead. He was too tired and frustrated to carry on. He took a deep breath, knowing that another rib had broken.

_Stand up and fight._

But the physical injuries were nothing compared to the feeling of being defeated, of failing his friends, no… the Titans, he didn't deserve to be called their friend anymore.

_Don't be such a weakling._

Not only did he betray them, his city, he also betrayed Bruce… the League – they had considered him as their own son… they gave him a home… a second family… now a long – lost one.

_ Why do I always have to lose the one I love?_

His heart was shattering in million, trillion pieces, cracking along with his broken ribs and soul.

_Am I cursed?_

"Pathetic, Robin. I'm really disappointed in you. You fail your friend, your city and…" he grabbed Robin's hair, yanking him up "me", he gave Robin one last bow in the head, knocking him out.

"Another day Robin, another day." Slade leaned down and whispered in the boy's ears before disappearing in the dark.

_**~BREAKLINE~**_

Robin woke up to the noise of machines around him and the argument of the Titans. Despite every inch of his body ached, he pushed himself up and cast a look around: he was in the infirmary.

Worse, there was another person lying on the bed next to him – Starfire. He crawled to Starfire's bed side. She looked so pale, so… unhealthy. Robin could tell at once that she was severely injured with a broken arm, leg, several bruises, deep cuts and probably internal bleeding. She also had a bandage on her head but he didn't dare to take it off for fear he might hurt her.

He had already hurt her too much.

Not only physically but also mentally

It was all his fault.

Not Slade's.

His.

He let out a saddened sigh and dropped onto the bed. He reached his hand out to hold Star's, her hand was no longer warm, it was so cold instead. Robin closed his eyes, trying hard to concentrate on the noise outside. He could hear them, they thought he was still unconscious, so they allowed themselves to talk, no argue, about him.

"He betrayed us."

"Who knows that he can be secretly working for Slade."

"He doesn't deserve to be our friend, let alone be our leader."

"….. reason why he's so obsessed with Slade."

"Thanks to him, the chips are now in the hand of a madman."

"Poor Star, she had trusted him, defended him, but eventually, betrayed by him."

"…."

"I'm not sure if she can make it…"

….

They all fell quiet when Robin pushed the door open, wondering how much of the conversation he had heard while Robin was unsure what to say to them. He only stared at them in silence as if he was trying to carve their images in his heart. They were all injured, Raven's leotard was torn, revealing many bruises, Beast Boy was no better, he had a broken arm, fresh blood stained on his arm. Cyborg appeared to be the one with least injuries, however, he needed to be repaired and recharged.

All of a sudden, he grabbed Robin's shirt, lifting him inches up from the ground and slammed him harshly against the nearby wall

"Why, tell us why. Do you work for Slade?"

Robin swallowed hard

"If I worked for Slade, I wouldn't have tried my best to get back those chips and got these wounds and you wouldn't be here to interrogate me like this."

"Your lately action proved otherwise. Beside, maybe that was your acting to prove that you are trustworthy before doing what ever sinister you were planning." Beast Boy raised his eyebrows, his voice was full of hatred and despise.

"Robin, why didn't you tell us the truth." Raven asked, she was staring emotionlessly at him

"I needed to fool Slade, if you guys knew it was me under that mask, you wouldn't have helped back." Robin answered, not even bothered to get himself away from Cyborg's metallic grab.

"No matter who Slade is, you and him are similar, he did not trust you and you did not trust us." Cyborg coldly released Robin's collar "I don't know if I can ever trust you again, now the only thing I can think about you is that you might be working for that man."

Anger overwhelmed Robin, how dare they say that over and over again. He was trying to save the city, although he did fail, he wouldn't be slave for a madman, a criminal. He'd rather die than be a slave.

But he was the one found guilty, he couldn't be mad at them.

They were the one having the right to get mad.

He slowly rose up onto his feet

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'll try to find the chips as soon as possible, I promise."

Beast Boy snapped

"You don't need to find them, just come begging your master to give 'em back to us. But I doubt that he will, since your cover is already blown up. There's no point in trying to put things back together, we can't be fooled twice."

Robin whimpered, deeply saddened by Beast Boy's accuse.

"I to-ld you that I di-dn't"

"What ever you say, we can't count on you, not anymore, not after this time." Raven cut him off.

Sadness took over Robin, was it true that they were turning their back to him? Was it true that he was abandoned, again…

Sad memories flashing back in his mind… he was always left behind.

Nobody would stay with him forever.

Happiness only lasted in seconds.

Images of Starfire lying the infirmary, badly injured made Robin felt worse and worse, he almost screamed out in frustration.

But he didn't.

He only hung his head in shame and guilt, then he sighed.

"Alright, I got it." He blinked, trying not to break down "How's Sta- UGFH" He stopped right at once as he receive a powerful backhand from Cyborg. Robin could feel fresh blood trickling down his chin, probably a few teeth coming loose and a big bruise forming on his cheek.

"Don't you dare talking about her, you don't deserve to. Remember what destruction you had brought to this city, this team and her. She loved you, and all you ever did to her was hurting her to great extend. Don't ever let you dirty, stinky mouth form her and our names again or you will receive worse."

Cyborg angrily accused, he kicked Robin hard "I can't believe I brought you back here. I should have left you rot on that rooftop or brought you to justice." He gave Robin another hard kick in the gut "

You have Slade to take care of you already, why don't come running to him like a slave, no like a stray dog, there's no place for you here." He was in too deep with his anger that he didn't even realize how hurt and wounded Robin looked.

They didn't even bother to take care of his wounds.

They didn't even bother to take a look how his injuries were.

They didn't care about his feelings.

They only cared about their owns.

Not that he could blame them.

Robin coughed out his own blood, slightly groaned, feeling his heart and soul being torn again and again. But he refused to let his tears fall, even when he felt so lost, so unloved.

He knew he had lost another family.

_Another line added to my long list._

He knew for sure that that list would still continue on.

He lied there hearing Beast Boy screaming in anger

"I can't believe I once considered you my idol, now it turned out that you're just another criminal. Was that the reason why Batman kick you out? Why didn't he bring you to justice, OOH, you're his son. I bet Batman must be ashamed having a rotten son like you, all your family must be. And what about your mother, do you ever consider how ashamed of you she can be, did she even teach you to be a good guy anyway"

Family was always a sore subject for Robin, he had lost his family at a very young age. He couldn't take Beast Boy's offence…

"Guys,…" He tried to call out but Beast Boy only shrugged and turned away, gesturing his friends.

"Guess their was nothing to talk about. You don't have to say anything. Guys, let's go, I don't wanna see him again."

They escaped the room quickly as if they were afraid to share the air with him, leaving him alone in the cold darkness, utter sorrow and pain.

Robin coughed out blood again, his mouth was numb from the pain. He spat out a loosen, bloody tooth.

_Great_

He closed his eyes, praying that all of this was merely a bad nightmare and he would wake up in no time.

_If this was a nightmare, how come the pains are so real?_

He couldn't answer, so he only curled up and silently prayed for everything to be over soon.

Little did he know, it was only the beginning.

**OXOXOXOXO**

**~~~~REVIEW~~~~**


End file.
